Objectives: To do the planning necessary to describe fully an operational program, comprehensive in scope, that will expand, improve and build on the links between institutions and individuals so that a system of cooperation and mutual reinforcement can be developed around shared problems of patient care, basic and clinical research, and education; explore how comprehensive cancer care can be made available to a diverse, scattered population; explore the feasibility of developing a comprehensive cancer prevention program; and record the planning process to make the experience available to others. Methods: The planning will be carried out through an incorporated body representative of regions, disciplines and interests. The concept to be pursued is one of a non-physical network of equal institutions joined together by shared problems and interests. It will attempt to link participants together in a fashion that provides access to support and technical functions normally available only at a medical school; draw together a sizeable patient population for joint protocols and form a system within which new and up-to-date knowledge will be available to all.